


A College Re-Education

by lesbisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternative Lifestyles, Conditioning, Diapers, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Headed Dildo, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Regression, Humiliation, Hypnotism, LG/MD, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mind Control, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plushophilia, Strap-Ons, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Clare is an overachieving, stressed out college freshman. Her university counselor has a special treatment: Clare will live the carefree life of a baby, and re-learn how to relax and have fun.





	1. A College Re-Education

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of two. I'll post the second part soon!

Dr. Patrice Zimmerman appraised the young co-ed perched on the loveseat in front of her. The college student was cute as a button, wearing a striped blue and white jumper and a yellow headband with a small white butterfly above her temple. “You are just delicious, pretty girl. Are you ready for your check-up?" Baby Honey flashed her doctor a carefree smile.  
  
  
  
"Can-dee?" Her doctor chuckled, reaching for the lollipops in a cup on her desk and removing the wrapper.  
  
  
  
"Greedy girl! But here you go." The young woman sucked with enthusiastic absorption at the candy. "Now dear, it's time for your examination." Stuffing her treat in her mouth, the student obediently allowed the doctor to strip her of her jumper and floral-print Mary Janes, leaving the girl in just white ruffled socks, puffy diaper, and her yellow headband.  
  
  
  
Patrice had seen this particular "patient" many times over the past months, but the girl never failed to elicit an appreciative gasp from her doctor. The girl was flawless. Her blonde curly hair and wide blue eyes made her the picture of innocence, but her body, the doctor knew well, had all the responsiveness of adult maturity. Behind those, relaxed and obedient eyes were the suppressed mind of a college student, fully aware of what her university counsellor was doing to her, but unable to react outside the confines of a content and innocent child.  
  
  
  
"Now dear, you remember Doctor's special probe, right? The one that makes sure you're always releasing lots of nice fluids to fill up your nappy?"  
  
  
  
"Ooh, yeshh!" giggled the girl around her lolly.  
  
  
  
"Good girl. Let's get that nappy off then," smiled her doctor, helping the girl lay back. Honey obediently put her legs up in the air, allowing her doctor to pull off the diaper. "Now spread your legs for me, good girl. We need to remove your toy." The doctor smiled at the sight. The girl's pussy was dripping with arousal, shaven completely smooth with only a few sparse blond hairs that had grown back since the last time "Doctor" shaved her clean.  
  
  
  
A slight buzz filled the air, emphasizing just what the "toy" was.  
  
  
  
Gripping the small pink vibrating dildo filling the young pussy, the doctor carefully pulled it out and pressed the button to stop the vibration. The doctor wrapped it with a tissue before setting it aside. Honey gasped in surprise at the sudden emptiness, unconsciously jutting her hips toward her doctor, her twitching pussy begging for the sweetness of being filled again. "There, there dear," Patrice crooned. "Doctor will take care of you."  
  
  
  
Patrice pushed her lab coat to the side, dropping her skirt to the floor. Now the girl could see the black, double sided dildo protruding from her doctor’s pussy. She gurgled happily around her lolly.  
  
  
  
"Relax for Doctor to put her probe in, dear." Patrice groaned as she pushed into the tight, young pussy. Malleable, wet, tightly gripping the shaft. The twitches of the girl's pussy vibrated up through the dildo, humming the side that entered into the doctor’s own snatch when it detected the pressure. "Ohhhh," she moaned. "You are such a good girl for Doctor."  
  
  
  
As she pounded deep into girl’s pussy, Dr. Patrice sighed wistfully. This one’s treatment was coming to the end of the three months. Unless, of course, when given the choice, Baby Honey decided life as a baby might not be so bad. After all, it was so much nicer than being a college student.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Earth to Clare," Poke. Poke. Clare looked up from her books at her roommate. "There's a party tonight. Our whole floor is going!" The young brunette shrugged, craning back over her books. Their dorm room was a good place to read in peace. The upcoming party explained why everywhere else had been far too noisy.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you'll have a great time." Poke. Poke. She looked up again, exasperated.  
  
  
  
"Clare, come with me!"  
  
  
  
"It sounds like fun Mia, but I really need to be studying. Memory retention works best when you study at regular intervals over the course of the entire term, and after I finish my philosophy paper for next month, I only have a week until this math set is due!”  
  
  
  
"Clare, you don't study in intervals, you never stop studying!"  
  
  
  
Clare sighed. Mia just didn't understand. Clare hadn't won class valedictorian in high school, led the regional youth orchestral ensemble, and played varsity softball to earn her seat at a top university by not taking her work seriously. "You're going to, like, go crazy and kill the entire dorm if you don't take a break sometime! Come on, it'll be fun!" The blonde gave her a pleading look. "You're my closest friend on campus right now, and I don't want to go by myself. Come play back-up for me? I can introduce you to the cool cats I've met. We can make some friends together. Have the college experience."  
  
  
  
This time, Clare didn't look up. "I'm really sorry Mia. You should go and have some fun. I just really need to be focusing right now." Mia gave Clare's back a sad look. It wasn't that she was actually worried about going alone - there were several budding friendships, as well as one intriguingly attractive classmate whose eye she seemed to have caught. She was going to have a blast that evening. She just wished her roommate, who seemed so... focused... isolated... could share in her fun.  
  
  
  
Mia threw on her cute, low-cut black top, large purple hoop earrings, and carefully did her makeup to impress. Her roommate didn't stir. "Bye Clare," she said on her way out. "You can always meet up with us later if you want! Just shoot me a text."  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Her roommate grunted. "Oh. Yes. Bye." Mia sighed ruefully. Maybe next time.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Two weeks later, Clare's cellphone buzzed from somewhere on her desk. She shuffled aside books and papers. Where was it? Oh, there. Odd, she didn't recognize the number. The only people who called her were her parents and, occasionally, her sweet but nagging roommate, and Mia was laid out on her bed right now, casually doing some homework while streaming something animated.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hello, is this Clare?" asked a warm, gravelly voice.  
  
  
  
"This is me. Or, that is. I mean, yes," she stumbled. "Who is this?"  
  
  
  
"Hi there, Clare. This is Dr. Patrice. I work at the school's counselling office. I'm calling to see if you'd be available to come in to see me sometime."  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, sorry, but why?" asked Clare. "Not to be rude, but I didn't know we had a counselling office. I mean, of course, we do, all schools do. What I mean is, I didn't request an appointment.”  
  
  
  
"Oh I know Clare, and don't worry, that's quite okay. I'd like you to come in nonetheless. We've just received some information on how you're doing, and when we hear concerning reports, we like to check in with students ourselves. We take mental health very seriously on our campus. I like to think that that is why our graduation rates are so high, and our students so successful in life." Successful? Anything that could help Claire succeed, she would take. Maybe the counselling office had good study habit tips. But, wouldn't it eat into her precious study time?  
  
  
  
"I really don't want to be rude Dr. Patrice, but I don't think I have the time, although I really appreciate the concern. And I don't know why you would be getting reports about ME. Here, can you look up my grades? If you can, you'd see that I'm really doing very well, I promise. I like it here very much."  
  
  
  
"Oh, not at all Clare. Just, you see, coming in is rather mandatory. The university gives the counselling department rather a lot of authority in these matters, and I believe you could very much benefit from an initial screening. It would just be a little conversation between the two of us, and I could evaluate how well you are adjusting to university life and if there are any ways we could offer you some extra support."  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok then." Clare sighed.  
  
  
  
"Excellent. Now then, are you free this Thursday? I have some availability at 9am and after 2pm."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
In the waiting room at the counselling office, Clare anxiously twisted a lock of hair. She knew it was only a formality. The school had to follow through on reports, of course. Although she couldn't imagine who had said anything concerning about her. Maybe it was a bad prank? She couldn't imagine anyone who would prank her, either.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, there you are, Clare." A mature but shapely woman, deep brunette with silver streaks and sharp green eyes wearing a crisp white lab coat swept into the room. "I'm Dr. Patrice. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman stood over her and extended a hand for her to shake. Clare hastily stood up, shoving her book into her bag.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, hello Dr. Patrice, I'm Clare." The doctor's smile was warm and appraising.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Clare. Please come along back with me now? I'm looking forward to our chance to chat." She led Clare down to a large room at the end of the hall, shutting the door behind them. "Please take any seat you'd like." The doctor's room was formal but bright and comfortable. A white suede loveseat and matching chair, bushy plants in the window, tall, full bookcases, the doctor's tidy computer desk, and a small fountain running on an end table in one corner of the room.  
  
  
  
Clare tentatively perched on the loveseat, dropping her bag at her feet and anxiously crossing her legs. The doctor sat in the chair across from her, notepad on her lap and pen in one hand, and leaned forward to look into Clare's face. She gave a reassuring smile. "Now then, there isn't anything to be concerned about. We're just going to have a little chat about how things are going at school. Have you been socializing much?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes! I talk with my roommate Mia every day and go out to my classes. I used to play sports, but haven't really had time in college, so I go to the gym nearly every day for an hour, and there are always a lot of the same people there.  
  
  
  
"Mmhmm." The doctor smiled encouragingly. "It's very good to hear you're keeping up on exercising despite your transition to university. Many students leave that behind or get too stressed to continue when it really is important for their physical and mental health. Now, do you get out much with your friends?"  
  
  
  
Clare hesitated. "Well, I have to spend a lot of time studying. Courses are busy. I really want to do my best. But I do get out sometimes."  
  
  
  
"Mmhmm. That's good. Could you maybe give me a sense, when was the last time you went out, and what sort of things did you do?"  
  
  
  
Clare paused. When was the last time? Well, there were always much more important things to do.  
  
  
  
The doctor stepped into the long pause. "Do you perhaps have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Clare shook her head. "I never really had the time."  
  
  
  
"Clare, I've heard that you haven't really been making friends with your fellow students or taking much time for recreation, which concerns us. Life balance, and taking the time to have good friends and to relax and play and sexually explore are important for your health, especially while you're forming who you are a person here at university."  
  
  
  
Clare nodded. She supposed she had been focusing a lot on her work. But no— she couldn't let herself get behind! She had to succeed. She had to do her best. "I understand that you're concerned, Dr. Patrice. But I'm just doing what I need to to do my best in my courses. It just doesn't leave much time for other things."  
  
  
  
The doctor frowned a little. "But Clare, at our university, we very much value a balanced life. It's university policy. It's really how we keep all of you so successful.”  
  
  
  
"Successful?" Clare asked. "See, I really need to work my hardest at my courses to be successful. Then I can get into a good grad school. I really want to work as a molecular biologist, and you have to have the best grades to get into the really good programs, and you have to be in the really good programs to have the connections to get a job in one of the top labs!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm. Well, Clare, I'm very worried that if you continue down this path, your mental health will become even more out of alignment. You are already starting to show some of the signs of an anxiety disorder. You're too serious, Clare. We like our students to be, well, youthful and playful. If you want to remain in good standing at the university, there's a little program we're going to need you to participate in."  
  
  
  
"Program?" asked Clare, sounding even more anxious now. A program sounded... intensive. How much of her study time would it take up?  
  
  
  
"Oh, there's no need to worry, Clare. It's a very simple program that you will find very relaxing. See, we just need to re-teach you how to be playful and relaxed. We've found that the best way to do this is to... make you young again. Now, I know you're very connected to your schoolwork, but I've talked with all of your professors, and we're going to put a hold on that until the end of this semester."  
  
  
  
Clare felt the blood drain from her face. "My, my courses? But, being on track to graduate—"  
  
  
  
"Now, now, don't worry Clare. There are special credits associated with this program. You can resume your regular coursework at an accelerated pace next semester and, with the elective credits you earn this semester, be on time to graduate. But for now, we need you to learn how to take some time off."  
  
  
  
Clare knew she couldn't argue. The doctor had her mind set on it and had university policy behind her. Her professors already knew? She was in too much shock to say much of anything at all. The doctor stood up and moved over to Clare, taking the girl's hands reassuringly in her own and gently stroking them. "There, there, my dear. I know it's a bit much to take in, but everything will be just fine."  
  
  
  
"Could, could you tell me about the program?" Clare croaked out.  
  
  
  
"Of course. It's actually quite simple, dear. You see, we've found that the best way to reteach our students about their playful selves, is to in some ways simulate the environment in which they first learned to play, relax, and be social. So, we've devised a special technology for students like you to wear for a time— in your case, just a few months until the end of this semester." The doctor reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out— a headband? A pink headband, decorated with a small white ribbon rose.  
  
  
  
"The technology in our little device here, it depresses certain areas of your brain. It prevents you from doing for yourself some things you would normally do. It helps keep you in a relaxed state of mind, nice and, well, child-like in some ways, although your cognitive functions are entirely intact. It prevents you from acting out on any of the adult-like, responsible, executive function tasks you might feel an urge to complete, however. You get to re-experience and re-learn how to play."  
  
  
  
While Clare was still sitting there, a little stunned, the doctor smiled and reached out to slip the headband over the girl's brow so that it lightly grasped around her head, it's small rose perched above her left temple. "There you go, dear. It looks very fetching on you."  
  
  
  
Clare furrowed her brow. "Ah, don feel diff-rent." She looked startled and tried to reach a hand up to push the headband off. Her hand wouldn't move. She wondered if she should feel freaked out, but somehow, she just didn't. She felt nice and relaxed. Especially with her nice, strong, smart Dr. Patrice there to tell her what to do. I feel so... pliable, she thought, surprised. But it feels so... mmm... warm. She gave a sweet smile to her doctor.  
  
  
  
The doctor looked down at her and felt a lovely warmth spreading in her nethers. "You are an adorable sight, my dear. And don't you look fetching in that. I could just scoop you up and cuddle you all day, cutie-pie." Clare felt her mouth stretch into an involuntary grin. She knew her ordinary self would never stand for such condescension, but the affection in the doctor's voice was now like music to her ears. She was adorable, after all. There was no denying it.  
  
  
  
The doctor sighed, musing. "Now, normally, I let the new caretakers dress the new youngling for the first time. But my goodness, just look at you." Clare was faintly surprised to feel her hand reach up, and slip a little into her mouth. But oh my, her hand felt so new and intriguing. It felt so nice to just suck and explore her hand with her mouth, and her doctor was saying such friendly words.  
  
  
  
"No, I definitely want to be the one to dress you up, darling. Now, let me help get you out of those clothes." Through the sweet haze, she was in, Clare felt a moment of shock. She really should resist, she knew. She was an adult. She could dress and undress herself. She tried to move her fingers out of her mouth to say so, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
  
  
"Here we go, dear." The doctor gently removed her hand from her mouth. Now Clare was free to talk. She tried to explain to the doctor that she was far too old to need help getting dressed, and that everything that was going on seemed rather strange, and that maybe they could take a break from all this for the doctor to explain things better, but all that came out was -  
  
  
  
"But imma big girl."  
  
  
  
"Of course, dear," crooned the doctor. "But even big girls like you sometimes need a little help taking their clothes off. After all, look at all those buttons on your blouse. I don't know how you'd ever get them off with your own little hands." Clare looked down. A long row of buttons stretched in front of her. The doctor may be right, after all, she sighed. A little girl like me really does need help with all those tiny buttons.  
  
  
  
Her doctor, on the other hand, had no problem popping the buttons one by one and gently peeling the blouse from the girl's shoulders. "There we go dear, doesn't that feel much more relaxed?" The doctor ran her hands delicately over the girl's bra, causing her to tremor a little. "Oh, do you feel that pretty thing? Doesn't it feel good? Doesn't it feel good to let a nice doctor make a little girl feel good?"  
  
  
  
Clare made a quiet yip. Oh, it did feel so good! Such a nice doctor, making her feel so warm in her tummy. She knew she was an adult, not a little child to be chirping in pleasure at the hands of a grown-up, but it just felt so good to listen to her pink headband buzzing relaxation and obedience into her brain. It didn't hurt anything to just go along and enjoy the attention of her nice doctor.  
  
  
  
The doctor chuckled and cupped the girl's breasts in both hands. "Oh yes, these are very nice my dear, you are so cute you are making me very happy." Clare let out an involuntary coo at the sweet warmth that spread through her hearing the doctor's enjoyment of her, and at the gentle kneading that had started at her breasts. The doctor started panting. "Oh, my. You are just delectable, aren't you? Good girl. Now, let's free those poor trapped breasts, shall we?"  
  
  
  
Not waiting for a response, Patrice eagerly reached around for the strap, flicking the bra down onto the floor. The girl's breasts fell free. Beautiful. Patrice gasped and felt her mouth begin to water. The girl's perfect pale orbs were capped with delicately reddened puffy nipples, now peaking into erectness from the air touching them. Patrice leaned forward to blow gently, watching them respond and eliciting another coo from the girl.  
  
  
  
"Good girl. I love your breasts very much, good girl. Let the doctor feel your breasts." She sat down next to Clare and gently manoeuvred the girl to lay down across her lap, allowing her to cup the girl's breasts in her hands, stroking, cupping, and lightly running her nails over the delectable young thing.  
  
  
  
"Okay dear, let's get your skirt off now." She reached down to find the side zipper of the girl's skirt, loosening it just enough to slide it down over her legs and discarding it. "Oh!" She gasped in delight. "Thank you, dear! Such a treat for mommy!" Clare was wearing delicate pink panties, now the only thing on her aside from her pink headband. The girl's entire form was spread out on Patrice's lap now, beneath her eager hands. "What a treat you are, dear!”  
  
  
  
Clare moaned and nodded. She wanted to ask why she was nearly naked, but all that came from her mouth was a happy, "Yes yes!" She really did feel so good. The doctor's hands were delicate but skilled, stimulating her flesh, filling her with a sweet spreading heat that made her feel cared for and pleasured and slightly needy down below.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I just can't wait," groaned the doctor. "Off these go!" She peeled the girl's pink panties down her legs with gentle alacrity. "Mmmmm, honey," the woman purred. Light brown hairs curled above firm puffed lips, reddened with the girl's clearly growing heat under her doctor's ministrations.”  
  
  
  
The doctor looked longingly at her inviting pussy, and Clare obliging opened her legs wider. Patrice sighed. It was such a shame. The limits of professionalism kept her from proceeding any further with the young thing, however much she might want to. But oh, her pussy was roiling. Looking at the drowsy girl blissfully sucking one thumb and using the other hand to rub a boob, the doctor moved to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a sleek black vibe.  
  
  
  
Returning to the chair across from the girl, she spread open her lab coat, pulling up the pencil skirt beneath it to plunge the toy into her hot snatch. Oh god, it felt so good. Just looking at the little girl in front of her, oblivious to the show she was putting on. Young firm breasts splayed out, being gently bounced by her roaming hand. A bit of drool dripping down the side of her mouth. A taut, athletic abdomen. Moisture beginning to drip from her hot little pussy. "I could look at you all day, pretty girl," Patrice growled, beginning the plunge the vibe in and out of her own snatch. "Ohhhhh," she moaned.  
  
  
  
Patrice felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Working on a campus surrounded by young, delectable men and women just entering adulthood, with their beautiful, fully-formed bodies but still open minds. Like this specimen of womanhood in front of her, filled with juvenile abandon and obedience by the special device of Patrice's own making. No matter what she ultimately gave each of her "children" into the care of other "parents." They were all, ultimately, hers. "Mine. My good girl, you sweet little creature," she crooned to the young woman, before cumming hard into the vibe. "Ohhh! Good girl! Good little girl!"  
  
  
  
"Now we need to get you dressed up all nice to meet your mommy."

 


	2. Meeting Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare was a focused, responsible college girl... until her university counsellor helped turn her into a baby girl. For her own good, of course. Clare's new life as a baby girl begins when roommate and new 'Mommy' Mia takes her in and begins training her into an adult baby for their mutual pleasure.

Dr. Patrice ran her hands over the hips of her newest conquest, causing the cute young co-ed to coo. This beautiful young specimen was now completely under her control, her brainwaves being gently suppressed by the pink headband of Dr. Patrice's own design.  
  
  
  
All of this was, of course, all for Clare's own good. The young woman had never learned how to relax, caught up in an eternal anxious drive to succeed.  
  
  
  
Dr. Patrice sighed. Some parents these days, driving their children far too hard. Clare needed to be re-taught the joys of youth, and this was the best, most surefire method Dr. Patrice had devised. For the next few months, until the end of the semester, Clare would wear the pink headband that kept her sophisticated, adult mind from exerting control over her actions. She would re-learn how to relax and play with her peers from the best position to do so: a carefree "childhood" maintained by the headband.  
  
  
  
"Good girl," the doctor whispered, stroking Clare's light brown hair. "You made me cum very hard good girl, with these beautiful breasts and, mmm, taut little belly, and," she trailed her fingers down to between the co-ed's legs, "your beautiful little pussy here. You take very good care of yourself, darling and the doctor appreciates it."  
  
  
  
"Gooood," cooed Clare. She tried to form other words, but they wouldn't come out. Her thoughts were unimpaired, but she was unable to express herself, except in the sweet, simple ways of a young child. And all the while, the headband was whispering pleasant obedience and drowsy relaxation throughout her mind, mixing with the hot pleasure sensations of the doctor's hands.  
  
  
  
"Now dear, let's get you all dressed up." The doctor went to her desk and pulled a small stack out of a drawer. "I've put together a special set of things just for you, cutie pie." She unrolled a large white pad onto the floor next to the couch. Taking the girl's hand, she helped her slide off the couch and down onto the pad.  
  
  
  
"Lay down on your back here, there you go, good girl." The doctor patted her on the head. "Time to get your nappy on."  
  
  
  
'Nappy?' wondered Clare. She didn't need a nappy. She hadn't worn a nappy in years and years, right? Not since she was 6 years old, and then it was only at nighttime. "Nappy?"  
  
  
  
"Mmhm dear. Little girls like you need to wear their nappies. Toilets are for big girls, after all, not for cute little things like you. Don't worry now, nappies are so very comfortable. Soft, and light, and fluffy. Soon you'll feel strange and flat if you don't have your nice, puffy nappy on. Legs up in the air now."  
  
  
  
Before she could think about it, Clare felt her body obey reflexively, lifting her legs up in the air for her doctor. The woman paused, smiling down at the girl's pink lips peeking through her thighs, reaching out a hand to gently pat the warm, soft pussy.  
  
  
  
"I'll let your Mommy know we need to get these hairs cleaned up. Baby girls need to be nice and clean and smooth down there. It feels so comfortable to be smooth and clean in your nice soft nappy."  
  
  
  
"And up, there we go!" Patrice deftly slid the diaper under the girl's hips. "And down, now spread your legs for me, dear. Good girl." Pressing the puffy material between the girl's legs, Patrice covered the girl's pussy, then adhered the side strips. "Good girl, now doesn't that feel nice?"  
  
  
  
Clare was absent-mindedly rubbing her hand along the soft, fluffy material of the changing pad. It did feel nice. It felt so good to be on her back, under her doctor. Now she had a soft bulge all around her midriff and warmly pressing against her clit and outer lips. It felt soft, and calming, and made her pussy feel warm and fuzzy.  
  
  
  
Over her diaper, the doctor slips a pair of pink and white gingham spotted ruffle shorts. Part of Clare's mind knew that before this moment she never would have chosen to wear anything in that bold, cutesy print, much less something entirely covered in such girly, childish ruffles. But now, it only made her happy. So pretty! Such pretty, pretty things her doctor had for her to wear!  
  
  
  
"Arms up over your head now." Clare's arms obligingly moved over her head, for her doctor to pull a soft tunic down. It was also pink but printed with small blue and white cupcakes all over it. Three small buttons down the front, which her doctor helpfully did up for her, were also shaped like cupcakes.  
  
  
  
"All done dear! You are just the prettiest little thing. I only wish I had a mirror in here to show you," Patrice cheerfully rambled. This one was such a catch! Patrice had to pause a moment to catch her breath, as she looked down at the co-ed laying out on the changing pad, her pink headband wrapped around her temples and her diaper making the ruffle shorts bulge out around her hips.  
  
  
  
Patrice couldn't resist pressing her hand between her legs again, then dipping in to vigorously finger herself. This beautiful young woman, now placid and cheerful before her in her controlled simplified state, was hers to dress up, and play with, and enjoy for the next few months.  
  
  
  
Clare felt vaguely confused. Why was her doctor dressing her? Couldn't she put on clothes herself?  
  
  
  
Well, maybe at one time she could. But that wasn't the sort of thing little girls like her could do. Right now, her limbs felt so fuzzy and warm and relaxed, like they just couldn't move in the fine, controlled movements of an adult. She could reach up and scratch her nose if she really focused on it. But reaching behind her back to zip a zipper? Just seemed entirely beyond her abilities.  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, Patrice pulled her fingers out of her cunt, wiping them on a tissue and discarding it. Clare's nappy rustled under her shorts as her doctor helped her totter to her feet, then had her sit back down on the couch, rolling the changing pad back up. The doctor then spent a moment gathering Clare's old clothes from the floor, slipping them into a paper bag.  
  
  
  
Clare just sat there watching, rubbing fascinated hands over her soft frilly shorts, feeling the bulge of the nappy below. Experimentally, she squeezed her thighs together, enjoying the soft crinkle. The material lightly pressed against her clit, causing her to coo. Good! It felt so good!  
  
  
  
Doctor Patrice looked up from her task and chuckled. "Good girl, enjoying your nappy. It feels so nice to be a simple pretty girl, doesn't it Clare?" The doctor sighed and glanced at her watch. "Oh, you make me wish I had time now to enjoy you more. Ah well. Here we go," the doctor set the paper bag next to Clare on the couch. "Now, you just be a good girl and wait right here while I go bring your new Mommy in."  
  
  
  
Doctor Patrice walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. As instructed, Clare sat on the couch. She guessed it made sense for her to have a new Mommy. She was a little girl now, after all. She would need someone to take care of her and make sure she did the right things.  
  
  
  
A short minute later, the door opened again. Doctor Patrice walked back in, followed by Clare's dorm roommate!  
  
  
  
"Mia!" Clare gasped out. "M—mia?" She felt suddenly embarrassed, and very, very small. Here she was, dressed as a little girl in such silly, pretty little girl things! In front of her friend and peer! She felt her cheeks flame red, and her lip started to tremble. Quickly, the doctor moved to sit next to Clare and started patting her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Oh, there-there, little Clare. Mia knows exactly what you are, and she likes it very much. You like pretty little Baby Clare, very much, don't you, Mia?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes!" Mia gasped out.  
  
  
  
"There, you see? Clare, Mia and I worked this all out together. Mia was worried about you, you see. So when I told her about the special treatment I have for overstressed students like you, she was very eager to help out. It's going to be a very good learning experience for Mia, too. See, she volunteered to be your Mommy and help take care of you for the next few months. You like Mia a lot, don't you little one?"  
  
  
  
"Y—yes Doctor 'Trice." Clare did like Mia a lot. She was her nice, kind roommate, after all. Muzzily, Clare felt her headband exerting a soft, calming influence on her mind. Babies needed mommies. She really, really wanted a Mommy, after all. Someone to hold and cuddle and feed little Baby Clare.  
  
  
  
Clare felt her mind reorienting. Mia was her Mommy now. That's what Doctor Patrice said, and Doctor Patrice knew all about things. She was supposed to listen to the nice doctor who knew what was best for her.  
  
  
  
Clare looked up at Mia. Somehow, her classmate seemed so much larger than her now. So much older, and wiser, and in control. So kind, and comforting, and soft and warm. Of course, Mia was her Mommy.  
  
  
  
"Mia is going to take you home now, Clare. I've helped set Mia up with everything she needs to take care of you."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Opening the door, Mia held her hand and helped Clare walk into their dorm room. Clare was briefly stunned. In her absence, their room had been transformed. Her bed was gone, and in its place was a Clare-sized crib, with a soft-looking pink chenille blanket. Her bookshelf was still there, but its contents had been cleared. In place of her school texts and literature were a few brightly-coloured large board books, a set of blocks, a few stuffed animals, and various other toys. Baby toys.  
  
  
  
Clare's desk was entirely gone. Rolled up against the wall where it had been was a white fold-out changing pad like the one she had been dressed on in the counsellor's office. Next to it was a small shelf with various supplies. Clare saw a large bottle of baby powder, a tub of baby wipes, and an entire shelf stacked full of diapers. On another shelf, there was a large baby bottle with a rubber nipple, a box marked "Baby Girl Formula," a large bath sponge, and an assortment of large pacifiers. Clare's dresser was still there, but she had a feeling the clothes inside were not her usual ones.  
  
  
  
"Welcome home, Baby Clare!" Mia grinned. "Isn't it nice? Doctor Patrice had everything I'll need to take good care of my baby girl." Clare thought for a moment. Of course, Mia was right. Mia was always right. It was such a nice room. It was so nice of Doctor Patrice to help Mia be a good Mommy. Clare gurgled happily.  
  
  
  
"Come on Baby Clare, sit down with me, come up on Mommy's bed, here you go. And up! Good girl." Clare cuddled against her Mommy. Clare marvelled. Mia, her previously petite roommate, now seemed so big and soft. "Aww, you're so cute!" Mia giggled and began to stroke Clare's head.  
  
  
  
"I've always wanted to be a Mommy," Mia confessed. "I just love seeing you like this, Clare. I mean, I know I should feel sorry that we, sort of, did this to you. But I know it's what's best for you, Doctor Patrice explained it all to me, and she's really super nice. She's been so helpful for me, and when I told her I was worried about my roommate, I just knew she would be able to help you too. I just didn't know it would be so wonderful for me, too! You're so cute like this, Clare!"  
  
  
  
Mia's hands had begun to wander all over Clare's body, filling her with a soft, warm, happy bliss. "Love Mommy," she murmured. Clare heard Mia gasp. "Oh! I love you too, Clare!" Clare clung to Mia, and Mia squeezed her tight. "I love having my own sexy little baby girl!"  
  
  
  
Clare's mind swirled with warm, reassuring comfort. Everything was well. She was a beautiful, good girl. Her Mommy loved her. Her Mommy was happy. Clare was happy. Mia's hands continued to roam over her body, exploring, and one slid over her pussy pudgy from her diaper. Clare gasped with eager pleasure, urgently pressing her pussy forward for more stimulation.  
  
  
  
"Oh! You like that, don't you, baby girl?" Clare could only nod, and press her pussy forward, begging with her eyes and her pudgy lips for more, more pleasant warm touches between her legs from her Mommy. Mia obligingly began running her hand between Clare's legs, pressing into her soft, rustling diaper, sending pleasant, vibrating crinkles all over Clare's pussy and clit.  
  
  
  
"Mmm mmm mmm," Clare moaned.  
  
  
  
"Oh god yes, good little girl, you're so sexy for Mommy." Clare continued humping her padded crotch into her Mommy's hand as Mia pressed and rubbed. Mia wrapped her other hand behind her roommate's head, and suddenly Clare felt her Mommy's lips pressed against hers, warm and gentle.  
  
  
  
Clare eagerly and passionately kissed back, mindlessly moving her body into the pleasure her Mommy was providing. Kissing Mommy. She loved her Mommy. She knew Mommy loved Clare.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Mia broke off and pulled her hand away from Clare's hips. Clare let out a protesting moan. "Oh I know, baby girl. But it's dinner time. Babies need to be fed on time, or else you might get crabby."  
  
  
  
Clare sighed. Dinner? But she wasn't even hungry. From the bed, she watched Mia get up and get the baby bottle she had seen earlier, going and filling it with water from the sink. Then she went and heated this in their microwave.  
  
  
  
Going back to the shelf, Mia pulled out the Baby Girl Formula box from the shelf, pulling out a plastic baggy of creamy white powder. Pouring the entire bag into the bottle, Mia shook it until the clear bottle was filled with smooth, creamy white liquid.  
  
  
  
Bottle in hand, Mia sat back down on the bed next to Clare, then gently pulled Clare onto her crossed legs. "Come cuddle back up with Mommy, there, good Baby Clare." Clare snuggled up with her Mommy. But— Clare eyed the item in Mia's hand. A bottle? Formula? Clare didn't think she'd had a bottle in at least 17 years. She wasn't even hungry. Did she really want to drink that?  
  
  
  
"Time for baa-baa, little one... formula right from Dr. Patrice. It's exactly what special baby girls like you need to feel nice and full and good," murmured Mia.  
  
  
  
It was the strangest thing. Clare wasn't feeling particularly hungry at first... but when Mia laid back and pulled Clare's face against those big warm breasts... Clare looked at Mia's large, warm breasts. Nipples poking through her t-shirt. The big, soft nipple on the bottle.  
  
  
  
Clare needed it in her mouth. But Mia didn't let her taste it. Instead, the woman pushed baby-brained Clare right against one huge breast. Had to suck. The little headspace came with a need to suck big warm nipples and just feel comfort from the act.  
  
  
  
Nothing sexual in it, only the happy escape of warm pliable flesh against her face. The nipple pulled away, a disappointing pop, a whimper with a string of saliva still connecting Clare's mouth to Mia's nipple. The bottle, then.  
  
  
  
Slightly pink-hued milk within. So sweet. A slow gulp, a long stream of milk. Just the right degree of warmth.  
  
  
  
She knew her body was resting on Mia's, her head was in the head of a safe soft pink presence. Clare's head filled with rainbows and stars, happy colours all around. She wanted it.  
  
  
  
It was slow at first. A buzz and a haze. When Clare tried to think about her body, everything was a bit smaller, a bit less important. She was a soft puffy cloud, puffy all over, soft all over. Milk dripping into her. The bottle popped away. Mia's act of moving Clare's mouth back to her nipple just emphasized one thing, that Clare craved the milk now. She needed it back in her mouth. Needed to drink.  
  
  
  
Other thoughts felt distant, hard to access, hard to get to. Hard to think, soft to drink.  
  
  
  
Soft to obey and drink deep.  
  
  
  
Not words but feelings. Colours in pink and simple and soft hues.  
  
  
  
Her body was soft.  
  
  
  
The heat between her legs was hard and pulsing and vibrating and achingly warm.  
  
  
  
Soft.  
  
  
  
Mia let her have the bottle back. Sucking, drinking, getting hotter and drippier down below as her brain turned to more of the pink milk elixir she was chugging down. Replaced by milk and thoughtless sucking. Her mouth couldn't stop, and she didn't want it to. Her brain was happy soft milk and pink rainbows now.  
  
  
  
"Everything is ok."  
  
  
  
Clare felt the delicate rocking and shushing, felt how it made her feel a bit hot and itchy in her little pussy, felt Mia's words wash over her. She didn't know how much of this was what Mia said and how much was being supplied by the special formula.  
  
  
  
She didn't care.  
  
  
  
Thinking was hard.  
  
  
  
Good things were soft...  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhhh." Mia was humming and murmuring down at Clare, who was happily cuddled in her Mommy's lap. The bottle was long since empty, but Clare was still suckling away at her roommate's breasts. Mia moaned. "Ohhhh, yes, that feels so good baby. But it's bedtime for Baby Clare now. I know it's earlier than you're used to, but babies need lots of sleep. No, no arguing with Mommy. When Mommy says it's bedtime, it is bedtime."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


That night, laying cosy in her crib, Clare sucked at her binky. An image of what she must look like, in her pretty little lace nightie, sucking a pacifier in a crib, flickered through Clare's mind. A hot tingle in her clit followed. Clare pulled the image back up. It was so nice to be such a pretty baby girl for her Mommy! Clare's mind retrieved an image of Mia, leaning over her, her breasts firm and swaying, nipples poking through her t-shirt. Mia was gorgeous. How had she never noticed it before today? She was so lucky to have such a gorgeous young woman as her roommate, and now as her Mommy. She imagined suckling at Mia's breasts, as the woman moaned in pleasure, her own clit buzzing happily in her nappy.  
  
  
  
Clare could not fight the flood of sensual emotions filling her mind and body to the brink. Doctor Patrice's hands cupping and fondling her breasts. The soft, warm chenille wrapping around her. Mia's lips and breath, hot against her own. The puffy diaper cupping her butt and pussy, rustling between her legs. Mia's hands between her legs...  
  
  
  
Clare moved the teddy bear between her legs. Its fur was soft and thick, gripped in her hands, and it was large enough to fill the gap between her thighs. Clare moved the teddy bear into place, where it belonged, right against the soft padding. Padded, certainly, but enough give that she could feel pressure.  
  
  
  
Pressure, friction, her thighs squeezing. The puffy padding made for a maddeningly soft caress on her clit, her ass, her puffy little pussy lips. Clare's mind was awash in softness, and the fact the softness kept her from cumming, at least from cumming as readily as she normally would, was enough to awaken her submissive ache. Giving in to softness, the pacifier in her mouth sucking her thoughts away as she sucked away on it. This moment was delicious, soft, sweet. Everything was safe. If she were tenser or held back she wouldn't be able to cum with only the rhythmic crinkling in her ears and the diaper deliciously soft and teasing.  
  
  
  
But she was so relaxed and so safe here!  
  
  
  
Only with her body and brain so full of puffy happy softness could her pussy be so alive, so adult and dirty-perfect-sweet while the rest of her regressed and the climax to follow, the gasps and squeaks and moans and occasional giggle only cemented what and who she was becoming.  
  
  
  
Teddy felt so good.  
  
  
  
Clare began to rock her body back and forth, squeezing the bear between her thighs. She felt it press up into her diaper with a rhythmic crinkling, making her diaper deliciously press and rub and squeeze up against her clit. She sucked harder and harder on the pacifier filling her mouth, letting out light moans and gasps against it. There was nothing in the world as satisfying as the feeling of her nappy, shifting and scratching all over her ass and pussy, as she feverishly rocked against her teddy.  
  
  
  
When Clare woke up in the morning, she was still lying with the bear wedged between her thighs. Through the night, she must have continued humping against it. Her diaper was laden with pussy juices, making it squish and slide between her legs as she rolled over. "Good morning, baby girl!" Mia giggled a little. "I see you like your teddy bear very much."  
  
  
  
Clare felt slightly embarrassed, but mostly just pleased. Her Mommy seemed happy. She must have done something good. "It's time to get dressed now, Baby Clare. Let's get you out of that wet thing, huh? Won't it feel so nice to have a nice and clean new nappy on? Let's get you out now." Lowering the side of the crib, Mia gently helped Clare get out and move to her changing pad.  
  
  
  
Clare could feel how weak she was now, and how there was nothing wrong with that. Soft things gave way. Soft things got out of the way. Soft little girls got out of their own way and let someone else do the big hard thinking. More softness for Clare if she let someone else decide what time it was and what she was to do.  
  
  
  
She just lay there on her changing mat, her arms by her sides, legs slack, drooling happily out of the corner of her mouth. Helpless. The helplessness was doing something to her body at odds with the soft outward appearance. She felt so hot. Her nipples stood up stiff on her breasts. Clare's legs twitched now and then as a hot squeezing inside her increasingly slick pussy made her giggle mindlessly.  
  
  
  
Pink rainbows inside her head. Soft padding between her legs. Clare felt Mia's hands on her body, gently stripping her nightie off. Clare could only see her out of the corner of her eyes. So hard to move her head. Too hard to move her arms or legs, without her Mommy's gentle helping hands moving them for her to slip off the nightie. Too hard to close her legs to hide how soaked and lost in pleasure her thighs were inside the padding.  
  
  
  
In this peaceful soft place Clare could be honest about her urges, her impulses, and let her body do the talking as her increasingly soft brain cooed everything away.  
  
  
  
Mia turned Clare's head back, letting the baby look up at the ceiling while Mommy took off the diaper, unfastening it and then letting out an audible gasp.  
  
  
  
"So... wet. Did you go, baby?"  
  
  
  
Clare managed to shake her head. Instantly she felt like a good girl for Mommy as her brain rewarded her body. The flow of 'wet' between her legs only got more severe when the pleasure of having no responsibility except to answer and obey Mommy took over.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see. Oh, wow, Clare! You are such a good, horny little wet girl for Mommy, aren't you? Well, then I guess I can... clean you up... this way... Relax for Mommy, Clare. Let Mommy do her work."  
  
  
  
Mia couldn't resist. Clare was lewdly spread out before her, naked and dripping, but with such an expression of innocent contentment on her still-sleepy face. Mia leaned down, placing her face over her roommate's pussy.  
  
  
  
There was a momentary spark to the baby girl's brain accompanied by a slurping sound as a tongue delicately moved up Clare's pussy lips. Lapping her juices away. Duplicating the procedure again and again in a storm of pleasant sparks.  
  
  
  
Clare had no protection, no way to resist. Her baby brain was so sensitive and simple that it just gave in at every turn. Gave in to her Mommy.  
  
  
  
Mommy gave pleasure. Mommy made everything alright. Mommy knew how to take care of Baby Clare.  
  
  
  
Mia wasn't content to just lick the outside. Her tongue dipped into Clare's folds and assailed the soft texture within. The place most of the juice was flowing from. Mia's pointed tongue pushed in and out, held firm and moved insistently to widen Clare's entrance.  
  
  
  
Between Mia's hot stimulation of her already over-aroused pussy and the headband sending sweetness into her brain, Clare had reached the point of absolute submission. Her weak legs and feeble pink brain managed to spark a few times.  
  
  
  
The diaper slid away, leaving Clare's butt on the soft changing table surface. Then, Mia found Clare's little clit. All Clare remembered after were soft-focus thoughts that faded in and out of recognition.  
  
  
  
Mommy liked when her baby was a blushy horny girl with her womanly pussy and beautiful hips squirming side to side.  
  
  
  
Clare gave in and made Mommy happy. She stopped thinking.  
  
  
  
All she could do was drool, giggle, and squeal in cooing happiness.  
  
  
  
Clitty in Mommy's mouth makes Clare simple and soft.  
  
  
  
Hard thoughts gone, only simple happy soft thoughts. Clit in Mommy's mouth, wet pussy getting all dry. Clare's little cunny getting hot for Mommy Mia and Doctor's special formula.  
  
  
  
Little cunny getting happy when it drips and drools. Soft and smooth and shiny and shiny things are soft and pink and simple.  
  
  
  
Mommy's mouth is SO big, it covers Clare's little clit and makes it swollen and almost big. Big girl parts but simple girl brain for Mommy Mia.  
  
  
  
So hard to resist anything, hard to resist, soft and simple to obey.  
  
  
  
Then it came. The special warm happy feelings she remembered from when she was a big girl, now it was a small body so the feelings were bigger. Mommy's mouth and the control it had over Clare was the only important thing in the world.  
  
  
  
Spasming and shaking around on the changing table. Even though her limbs were weak her body could still cum.  
  
  
  
She came hard, letting out a high-pitched girlish squeal from her adult body. A new diaper was sliding into place already, Mommy's mouth popping away from the special buzzy button that made Clare a weak soft good little girl for Mommy Mia. So good to be good.  
  
  
  
Her new nappy was clean and dry and soft against her hot pussy. It felt so good to be wrapped in a soft, dry, puffy nappy.  
  
  
  
Mommy told Clare something. It was all so fuzzy. So hard to think. Mommy wanted to feel good like the buzzy tingle shocks that stole Clare's brain away in sweaty juicy happy. Mommy needed Baby Clare to do something for her. To help her.  
  
  
  
Of course, Clare would do _anything_ for Mommy. Clare loved Mommy. Mommy took such good care of little Baby Clare. Baby Clare would do whatever Mommy asked her to. It would make Baby Clare feel so good to make Mommy happy.  
  
  
  
Crouching over Clare on the changing pad, Mia positioned herself over Clare. She needed it so bad. So arousing, watching her cute, tamed roommate thrash on the end of her tongue, melting away for Mia. She needed to cum, and she needed to be serviced by the beautiful, good little baby girl her roommate had become. The beautiful, sexy woman wriggling between her legs now, sweetly without a care in the world, was all Mia's to enjoy.  
  
  
  
Leaning down and forward, Mia carefully placed her pussy onto Clare's mouth. "Open your mouth for Mommy, Baby Clare. Suck and lick and suckle all over and make Mommy feel so good."  
  
  
  
Mommy's cunny, so warm and drippy with a little patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair above. Baby Clare breathed deeply, nuzzling into her Mommy’s pussy. She needed to be a good girl for Mommy. She needed to make her Mommy feel as good as Baby Clare felt. On her changing pad, pinned beneath the pussy of her Mommy, Clare's body curled in and seemed smaller. She felt much smaller than an adult woman and more a serving, nuzzling baby.  
  
  
  
Mommy's clit reminded Clare of the nipple from before. Mommy's smell and power and control and the hard things all belonged to Mommy, like hard nipples and hard clit over drippy cunny. Mommy was wet too! Clare giggled at the thought, then began to suck and lick.  
  
  
  
Mommy let out happy sounds but kept her voice controlled. Among the gasps and grunts of restrained pleasure came happy noises for Clare. "Good girl, baby. Lick, lick..."  
  
  
  
And then Mommy taught her how to do it better... and better... and better...  
  
  
  
Every time, Mommy said it was the last time. But she lost count of how many times. That's okay. Counting is hard.  
  
  
  
Especially with Mommy shivering like Clare was before. The happy sparking giggle shivers are too strong to count through. Clare had a brief moment of wondering if she should be counting, then a happy buzzy moment of realising she couldn't any more.  
  
  
  
Leave the hard things to Mommy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one! Thank you so much for reading and all the positive feedback. Posting more new stuff soon!


End file.
